guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Battle Isles
Zaishen challenges Should the Zaishen challenges be added to this page? They're most certainly on the island :O --AkumaZ 00:05, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :Yes. should be a fully explored map (including challenges). Still everything in the very first steps of becomming an article. --Xeeron 04:57, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Availability Will Battle Isles still be available after the PvP Weekend? If not, how will people get into the tournament (Heroes Ascent/old Tombs) without purchasing Factions? Kidburla 12:33, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :Ok sticking my neck out here (the weekend has ended, yet I havent played since), but I am *very* sure the battle isles will stay. --Xeeron 05:32, 23 January 2006 (UTC) ::Can you access Battle Isles if you haven't unlocked Lion's Arch as a location on the map? As the boat is next to LA, I thought maybe you had to have it on your map. Kidburla 13:34, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :::In the article it says you have to have LA. However that brings me to another question, maybe someone with a low level char can check that quickly: Are the Yaks bend and Ascalon Arenas still there and playable? --Xeeron 09:43, 27 January 2006 (UTC) ::::According to the Team Arenas article, Shiverpeak Arena (the arena next to Yak's Bend) is one of the maps on Team Arenas. However it also appears as part of Battle Isles - so can people entering it from BI end up in a fight with people who have used the Yak's Bend entrance? Also is there any way to access Ascalon Arena from BI? Kidburla 10:06, 27 January 2006 (UTC) :::::(Moved from my user page, in response to "can people entering it from BI end up in a fight with people who have used the Yak's Bend entrance?") I am pretty sure they cant. --Xeeron 02:26, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::::Now confirmed by ANet: The majority of PvP encounters take place on a new continent: Battle Isles. All players from Guild Wars and Guild Wars Factions will engage in combat on the Battle Isles, although two lower-level PvP areas—the Ascalon Arena and the Shiverpeak Arena—will remain in Tyria and will be accessible on that continent rather than on Battle Isles. Kidburla 19:47, 10 February 2006 (CST) Heroes' Crypt same as The Crag? Is Heroes' Crypt what used to be called The Crag, or does The Crag still exist? Kidburla 10:09, 27 January 2006 (UTC) :It's not the same. The Crag had a volcano theme, Heroes' Crypt has a crypt/tomb theme. No idea if The Crag is still accessable somehow. -- 10:45, 27 January 2006 (UTC) ::The Crag was still accessable (as part of the team arenas on the BI) after the patch. --Xeeron 11:43, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Access to areas beyond Random Arenas? Is it odd that I was able to access the Team Arenas and Hero's Ascent before I even competed in the Random Arenas? They just showed up about 5 minutes after I unlocked travel. o.O -- Aldrenean 5:22 April 04 firstly that was because you guild wars account existed before factions was released, also i correct the statement saying that you have to win random areans 10 times in a row to unlock heors ascent, it is five after the fifth win it says unlocked team areans. Continentality While the Real World definition of "Continent" requires a large land mass, Guild Wars treats the term differently. From the press release: "They will also be able to get familiar with the new PvP continent, Battle Isles." I think it the simplest to define a "Continent" as area encompassed by a "world" map, and make Battle Isles a continent. This is mostly relavent to the Tyria article. -PanSola 22:22, 10 February 2006 (CST) : Well, what constitutes "large" is a matter of taste. Australia is small compared to asia, but still a continent. Lets just go with whatever ANet writes. --Xeeron 23:34, 10 February 2006 (CST) Gladiator's Arena? In my Collector's Edition instruction booklet, a small map indicates that the Gladiator's Arena is on the south-east island of the Battles Isles, yet it is not mentioned in our article or present in our picture (or available for me to travel to in-game). Is this some kind of area too elite for me, or is it for guilds, or does it not actually exist, despite having an article which I did not create? If it it exists, it should be in the article. If it does not exist, the Gladiator's Arena article should probably mention that. -- Dashface 09:08, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :Perhaps it is an elite Random Area? based on titles. If not then it could be a Competitive Arena with random teams like Dragon's Throat in that you have tonnes and tonnes of monsters coming at you like in roman gladiator times, either is logical but the 2nd could be more likely as it would fill the void that PvP only characters can not access. --Jamie 09:12, 10 May 2006 (CDT) How do you get to the battle isles from Cantha? Anyone know? :You take the ship. Most likely need to have been to Kaineng City first, the equivalent of Lion's Arch in Tyria. -PanSola, Table of The Lyssa Advocacy Front (sing) 09:24, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Had the game for several months, I've never set foot in the Random Arenas, yet today I notice I can enter Team Arenas and Hero's Ascent. New change or new bug? --24.197.250.42 12:26, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Gladiator Arena :i was just wondering if the fact that Gladiator once exsited in this area should be added.--Tark Alkerk 05:04, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::As a general rule of thumb, we dont' care about "once upon a times". -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:33, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Article Intro Should the introductory paragraph be edited to reflect Nightfall, Chapter 3? Ninjatek 17:34, 6 December 2006 (CST)Ninjatek Fully Explored Map? How does one uncover the Battles Isles map as thoroughly as in the image in the article? Mine (as uncovered with a PvE character) is missing a lot of edges that appear to be revealed in that map. --Bonjela 06:47, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :I think the map was taken directly from the game as opposed to simply screenshotting. You can try asking the uploader by clicking on the image and then the link to his talk page. --Fyren 13:40, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Hero Battles once I've remade my pvp chars a few times, they have to do a lot of HA, TA, or RA games for me to be able to reaccess HB..? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:53, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :This outpost dosent appear right away i find adding three heroes then talking to a priest will "unlock it" for you.Lodgeinator 19:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Cartographer Title has anyone found out yet how the new cartographer title works? i don't seem to have a new title in the list. (look here http://www.guildwars.com/support/gameupdates/default.php at the bottom for more info) CopyKill 22:04, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Its April 1st... its a joke... did u really think there was a battle isle carto title? - Rabus 22:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::i thought it was kind of too obvious for the whole update to be fake. but i guess i was wrong. wonder what all the crap it downloaded was.. CopyKill 22:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Unexploreable Region Hello everyone, I've been playing GW for about 3 years. Recently I got a new computer, which seems to have a graphic problem with GW. At times it shuts down and crashes my computer, like when I'm in a heavy fight or just loading into random areas. After months of searching online, I stumbled across a program that I now run along side Guild Wars to help lower the risks of crashing. It works, very well, but has some strange side effects. For example, textures on certain areas are gone and replaced with solid white blocks, certain armor dyed dark colors appears as pure black with no detail, and my personal favorite, on occasion the program completely whips away all the unexplored fog on a world map, revealing all lands that I haven't yet explored. I don't get the title for this, and it goes away once you load into another area, but it happens once and a while and it's pretty interesting what you see you need to do to get that title. However, today it happened to me in the Battle Isles and I noticed that there was a region of fog that was whipped away that I didn't even know held an area. On the main island, the one with the Great Temple and the Zaishen Challenges, in the southwestern most tip of the island has a small, exploreable region that is, to the best of my knowledge, currently unreachable. I took a picture with my cell phone, so the quality of the picture is a bit crappy (another side effect of the program, all ss taken under it appear as solid black boxes). Here is the picture of the unexplored region. http://yfrog.com/ae0716092029j I find it pretty darn interesting that this place exist. My first thoughts were that portal in the very back of the Great Temple might have at one point lead there. Mind you, it's been a while since I've read old logs of the game, so there might have been a point where this area was planned to be something and announced, but was then scrapped or something (Like Glad's Arena). Or perhaps Anet plans on adding something there? I'd think it's just something left over from the games past, but I figured I'd post it here just to see what everyone things of it. Take care! Gamechamp11 00:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC)